The Fallen Prince
by Kosenah
Summary: After a visit to the doctor's Vegeta grows ill. Will he be saved? Chapter One up.


Even though I would enjoy to admit that I own Dragon Ball Z and it's characters, I can not. But I can dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fallen Prince  
  
Chapter One.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma paced the diamond tiled floor of the West City Hospital. Only three doors down, her husband was sitting on the edge of the bed, in a routine doctor's visit.   
  
"He's perfectly fine. You can stop. It's Vegeta for goodness sake!"  
  
She knew he would be alright. It was just a natural instinct to worry about the ones that you love. Even still, she continued pacing, glancing every now and then at the clock hanging on the wall next to the waiting room doors.  
  
Three doors down, Vegeta waited as patiently as anyone would expect him to on the edge of the hospital bed.  
  
"Damn that woman! Why must she continue to torture me with this.....these...monstrotious ways? I am a saijyen! I do not need these human medical attentions! I have better things to do with my time!"  
  
Clenching his teeth together, Vegeta was soon becoming irritated. Of course this is no big surprise. Folding his arms across his chest, he began to tap his left forearm with his middle finger of his right hand.  
  
"Where the hell is that doctor? I've been here for nearly twenty minutes! Somebody get in here NOW!"  
  
Vegeta yelled out his temper slowly rising. Thankfully, just as he was about to explode, most likely destroying that section of the hospital, the door opened bringing in the outside light into the dimmed room.   
  
"It's about time!"  
  
Vegeta gruffed looking over at the door. Standing in the door frame was a short stocky man with large optical glasses, a short puggy nose and dark brown hair with a reciding hair line.  
  
"H...Hello...sir."  
  
The doctor stammered quickly walking into the room. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk, noticing how nervous this particular doctor seemed to be.  
  
"My name is.....Dr. Gretchith. I'll....I'll be examining you today. First off. How....do do you feel today?"  
  
"How do I feel?"  
  
Vegeta asked, raising his eyebrow at this ridiculous question.  
  
"I've been forced down here by my mate to under-go your planet's barberic ways of medicine. Filling out paperwork then being forced to wait for nearly half an hour when I had better things to do with my time! How the hell to you think I feel?"  
  
"Angry sir. I would say you are angry."  
  
"Very good! Now if you do not mind! GET A MOVE ON!"  
  
Dr. Gretchith's eyes widened taking a step backwards. He clutched his clipboard to his chest, conflicting with himself on wether or not he should leave the room. Perhaps being a doctor wasn't for him. This man looked like he could tear him apart!  
  
"Well?"  
  
Vegeta asked, looking at the doctor, glaring.  
  
"Ummmm......uh.....alright."  
  
Dr. Gretchith stated, swallowing hard, slowly edging over to Vegeta.  
  
"Well...I see I don't have to ask you to roll up your sleeves."  
  
He replied trying to joke. Vegeta looked over at his bare forearm, then at the doctor.  
  
"Good for you. You are very observent. Now observe me ripping your head off for being so slow!"  
  
Mr. Gretchith squeeled, the blood pressure machine in his hand. Swallowing hard, he began to quickly and carelessly wrap the black velcro strap to Vegeta's forearm. Hands shaking, he read his blood pressure.   
  
"Oh boy..."  
  
"What is it! Come on now! Stop being so slow and quit being such a weakling!!!"  
  
"Well...uh.....you have very high blood pressure."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, letting out a gruff.  
  
"No kidding! Do expect a prize?"  
  
"You knew you had high blood pressure? Sir, Mr. Vegeta you are at a high medical risk. A high blood pressure can lead to diabetes, strokes, heart attacks and even death. You need to become more aware of your health."  
  
"Blah Blah Blah! I'm growing impatient! HURRY it UP!"  
  
Dr. Gretchith frowned shaking his head. As he pulled out the supplies to take a sample of Vegeta's blood. Setting them aside on the table, he first decided to check his ears, nose, mouth and eyes. Taking his little flashlight, Dr. Gretchith first looked into Vegeta's ears.  
  
"Wax build up. In the left ear. Right ear seems perfectly fine."  
  
Next, he moved on to the nose.  
  
"Rather clean. Good."  
  
Vegeta let out a deep gruff sigh. Temper still rising. Dr. Gretchith looked up at his patient, quickly noticing Vegeta's additude change. Quickly he moved on to the mouth and eyes, not giving them the full attention.  
  
"Fine...fine...both perfectly fine."  
  
Reaching over to the table, he took the supplies used to take a sample of someones blood. Not saying anything, he quickly took a sample of Vegeta's blood. Thinking he was going to be pounded, Dr. Gretchith quickly jumped backwards hoping to be out of the line of fire. Vegeta simple raised his eyebrow at the doctor.  
  
"Is that it? Are we finnished?"  
  
Dr. Gretchith slowly shook his head.  
  
"No...sir...I still have to test your reflexes. Then you may leave."  
  
"HURRY!"  
  
"Ye......yes sir!"  
  
Taking out the small odd shape rubber hammer, he hit Vegeta's shin. His reflexes were perfect, except for kicking his leg, he punched the doctor. The doctor was pushed back into the table, spilling over several liquids and needles.   
  
"Incompident!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled watching as the doctor slipped and slided on the now slippery floor.  
  
"I'm....I'm fine. I'm okay. No need to worry."  
  
"I'm suppose to care?"  
  
Dr. Gretchith looked hurt at Vegeta's response. This just wasn't right. You were suppose to be nice to the doctor. Thanking him for making you healthy. He frowned a thought entering his mind.  
  
"Lesson."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...uh nothing. Nothing sir. Um, I just.....need to give you a flu shot then you may leave."  
  
"Good! Get a move on! You've waisted enough of my time!"  
  
Digging into his lab coat, the doctor took out a sryinge and needle filled with a clear liquid. Thumping Vegeta's arm, he injected the liquid, smiling to himself.  
  
"There you go. You may leave now."  
  
"It's about time!"  
  
Vegeta grumbled quickly getting down from the bed.   
  
"Finally! I'm NEVER allowing THAT woman to drag me to this hell hole!!"  
  
"Oh. Don't worry sir. You won't ever have to come back again!"  
  
Vegeta found the doctor's response a bit peculiar. But shook it off.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever. Now to go train."  
  
Quickly walking out of the door, he made his way to the waiting room.  
  
"Let's go woman!"  
  
Bulma sighed relieved as she heard Vegeta's usual gruff voice.  
  
"How did things go?"  
  
Vegeta snorted, impatienly tapping his foot.  
  
"Alright alright! Keep your pants on! GEEZE!"  
  
Bulma responded now relieved was growing upset.  
  
"I was only worried about your well-being."  
  
"I never asked you to worry woman! Now if you don't mind! I like to leave this hell hole!"  
  
"Oh drop dead Vegeta!"  
  
Bulma cried out in anger. Vegeta snorted, watching as Bulma quickly walked past him. Taking a few steps, he quickly cluthed his chest falling down to his knees. His breath became laborate as his eyes widened.  
  
"Wha....wha...."  
  
Vegeta stammered out before falling to the ground unconscience. Hearing the dull thump, Bulma turned around, expecting Vegeta to be thumping some poor doctor.  
  
"I swear I can't take you any....Vegeta?"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened in fear as she rushed over to her husband's side.  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta! What's wrong? Vegeta?"  
  
She shook him tremendously, yet getting no response.  
  
"HELP!!"  
  
She cried out, shaking all over.  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta? VEGETA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kosenah: Will the proud prince survive? Review. Next chapter when it develops. 


End file.
